broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Steampunk Ponies
Steampunk Ponies are the name of the inhabitance that reside in the Cave system under Canterlot and are ruled by Crosis The Purger. Description Steampunk ponies that live in the Underground Kingdom can be any of the main three pony races, Pegasus, Unicorn or Earth pony. Unlike the upper world inhabitance, ponies of the caves often where clothing to keep worm in the damp cool cave systems. Their clothes conside of victorian style dresses with corsets, petticoats and suits with vest and top hats. Steampunk ponie's outfits are usually accented with several technological and period accessories such as timepieces, parasols, goggles and sometimes ray guns. In some cases, ponies have fitted themselves with oppurating moving parts, such as wings or manichal limps. Unlike the Upper World Ponies, Steampunk Ponies are very accepting towards others' differances and even don't mind living along sinde Diamon Dogs and Changelings. Steampunk ponies are very polite and formal comparted to the punker and goth ponies that live alongside them. These ponies are generally very smart in techology using steam power. Steampunk ponies are very sensible and enjoy luxuries but are hard workers. Steampunk enjoy a wide ranges of interest and attivities. Most are very active in the machinary however many enjoy the fine arts as well. Music is popular among steampunk ponies, ranging from classica to rock and to hardstyle and techno. When the Cyberpunk Ponies arose, most of the Steampunks were apprehensive about the different subculture. However Crosis encouraged both parties and built separate cities for the Cyberponies. With no where else to go, the Steampunk and Cyberpunks were forced to live among each other and slowly accepted each other. History Before the Underground Kingdom was established, any pony seen exploring the world of science and engeneering were seen as witches using black magic. This was the time shortly after the banishment of Princess Luna to the moon. The sole remaining Princess Celestia veiwed all acts of science as Black Magic and outlawed any advancements. Ponies with scientific minds were forced to hide their work and inventions, even though most were for the good of all pony kind. Most experiments involved some kind of risk in the early days of the science revolution, with many ponies becoming injured or creating rather dangerous experiments, Princess Celestia saw technology as a dangerous art that should not be followed. However after Crosis was freed from his own prison, he fled to the underground caverns under Canterlot and forms a refuge for the ponies that would later become the Steampunk ponies. Slowly Crosis gathered up the scientific ponies and brought them to his Kingdom. The ponies in the Underground Kingdom began to advance further and faster than Equestria, even dressing themself with their inventions. After several hundren years, some of the Steampunk ponies technology seeped up to the upper world. Princess Celestia allowed some technology to remain after she saw how they had help her subjects. After further advancements, a new subculture arose being forth the Cyberpunk ponies. At first most of the Steampunk ponies were hostal to the Cyberponies, believing that they would bring and end to the Steampunks. However Crosis supported both groups and built separate cities for the ponies to live in. Category:Ponies species Category:Underground Ponies